


Moving Out

by Fire_Cooking



Series: Boxmore bot 'Human' AU [5]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Arguments, Boxman is a trans man, Fights, Hospitalization, Human AU, Lord Boxman is a Good Dad, M/M, Mild Swearing, Minor Injuries, Moving Out, Paperwork, Spoilers, Trans AU, Trans Male Character, a rare Ernesto fic!, hero villian friendship, this was not supossed to be this long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 20,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Cooking/pseuds/Fire_Cooking
Summary: Ernesto loves his siblings, he'd do anything for them! But when tensions rise, Ernesto makes a big decisionHow is he supposed to manage on his own?





	1. Chapter 1

Ernesto punched out and was walking down the hallway to the family rooms. He liked Thursdays. He'd drop Jethro at therapy and then drop Raymond at practice. He's pick Jethro up and take him to watch the rest of Raymond's practice. Then they would spend some bonding time together, today it was taking Raymond for fabric shopping, another day was buying Jethro tap shoes behind their fathers back. Every time they would spend so much time having fun they would miss dinner [not on accident] and get burgers, shakes, and ice cream instead.

He didn't particularly enjoy Jethro and Raymond more than Darrell and Shannon but spending time with two siblings on a weekly basis had made Thursdays an event. Darrell ate up his Tuesday evenings and Shannon always got his Monday nights. He loves the little ones. Fink was still a bit angry that he had taken over taking her to her recorder lessons. He was still smoothing over her temper and his Wednesdays nights where now full of her anger as they shopped for videos game and ate, he liked it.

He saw Venomous down the hallway; HE was pushing Jethro.

“What's going on here?” Ernesto called as the pair got closer, he smiled at Jethro.

“I was just-”

“I am Jethro!” Jethro cut over Venomous.

“Is that so!” Ernesto leaned down and ruffled Jethro's hair, being very weary of his horns.

“I was just taking Jethro to Therapy. And Raymond to-”

“Oh don't worry yourself with that, I'm a little late but I can still get them there on time. Extra few forms on a close out of an order today, you know how it goes.” Ernesto chirped, he forced a smile to Venomous.

“No I- uh-”

“Ernesto!” Boxman skipped along the hallway towards the group.

“Yes Father-”

“Ernesto, I need your hand on some paperwork. A new client wants to use our bots for food prep and I'm not sure if I can loophole it.” Boxman called.

“I have to-”

“I can take them. That's what I was going to do.” Venomous cut over.

Ernesto snapped his glare to Venomous and adjusted his glasses.

“This is a matter that can be solved when I'm on the clock again tomorrow at 7 am sharp. It's simply a matter of two forms and some signatures.” Ernesto said bluntly.

“I already sent the shipment out and now I need to fax the paperwork asap. Professor Venomous has it handled.” Boxman grabbed Ernesto's arm and pulled him away. Jethro waved as Ernesto was pulled away. He felt his hands tingle and Boxman very clearly swore under his breath but kept it down.

Soon enough Boxman was in Ernesto's cubicle, watching Ernesto print and prep a small pamphlet of paperwork. Ernesto pulled out a pen and a high lighter, he flipped through the pages at the speed of light, making marks and putting in hand written notes. He motioned for Boxman to come closer.

“I need you to sign here... here... initals... here... here... and here.”

Ernesto looked at the clock, it had taken 5 minutes.

“I'll leave you to fax it off.” Ernesto stood and sighed. He felt bad for ditching Raymond and Jethro. He'd make it up to them with a weekend adventure. He'd loose his Friday personal night but he didn't need that. He hadn't made plans with anyone.

“I still love this picture.” Boxman commented, Ernesto looked at the prom portrait that had been stuck in his cubical. He smiled, it was a rather ridiculous picture that Boxman would have enjoyed, the man had it made himself. Ernesto liked it too. He shook his head as he tried to shake away the screams of 'you're becoming your dad' in his head.

“You can't have it back.” Ernesto sighed, Boxman laughed a bit.

“I know, what would a Villain be without their self plastered on the wall.” Boxman looked at the other things littered on the cubicle wall. He smiled as he saw a drawing. “Jethro's starting to draw again I see.”

“Yeah, he wants to be twice as strong as me.” Ernesto sighed.

“He can do it, and he probably will.” Boxman sighed. He dragged a finger over the edge of a Polaroid. “Raymond loves that old camera.”

“He likes the colours it makes the pictures.” Ernesto sighed. “It makes his clothes pop too.”

“He really does love the fashion stuff. Me and Ray talked about him starting a brand. Me and PV are still talking through if we should let him.” Boxman sighed, he looked at a picture of Darrell as he thought.

“Father, with all due respect. It's probably the only thing he's going to want to do. So I'd say let him do it.” Ernesto said, he smiled at Boxman.

“I liked the idea of him starting his own business. PV says we should try and get him a apprenticeship with a real designer first. He might be right.” Boxman sighed.

“You know, Ray isn't in need of learning how to design or produce clothes. What he needs is business training. You could teaching him how to CEO, heck I could teach him how to CEO and-” Ernesto called.

“Ernie, you don't have to worry about these decisions. Me and PV have it handled.” Boxman said quickly. Ernesto felt his hands tighten a bit.

“I just wanted to share an opinion.” Ernesto said quickly. He could feel his hands start to feel sparky. He shook his head as he heard a little whisper.

_'He's going to take your siblings away.'_

“Ernie I appreciate it, and I'll take it to heart. We just want to make sure Ray has what he needs to succeed.” Boxman walked over and took the pile of slightly scorched paperwork from Ernesto. “After I fax this, do you want to make dinner with me?”

Ernesto took a deep breath. He calmed his nerves and his hands stopped buzzing with the pin pricks of pain. “Sure.” Ernesto pushed his glasses onto his face more securely. He watched his father walk off to make the fax.

Ernesto sighed and sat for a second, he pulled up a solitaire game and started to click away at the cards. Watching the cards calmed him down for bit as he shuffled through several boards.

He finally stood and closed down his card game.

He started walking through the office with his hands in his pockets. He looked at the NEST-0's around the office. Two where yammering and drinking the green stuff Boxman said he shouldn't touch. It was nice when he was able to have relatable small talk with his co-works, unfortunately the topics where quite limited. He could only handle so many discussions on the same five songs and the latest pen. Was he that boring? He couldn't have been, he shouldn't find himself boring. Unless he really was that boring. At least NEST-0's where relatively sane. ShAn's liked to stab things. Was his sister that violent? Yeah. Jethro's where just cute, and named personally by his little brother. He still didn't know what they where for but people bought them so there had to be something to them. RaMod's were just loud, so accurate. M-K-La's just liked swiping at people, he'd lost a pair of pants or two to the cat so it made sense.

Ernesto chuckled, he felt a bit better about being boring. 'If I'm the most like dad, that means he's boring too.' He thought to himself. That comforted him at the least. He knew it was beeswax but it still felt nice. Ernesto was whistling by the time he made it to the kitchen. It was a long slow stroll and he could just smell the disaster waiting for him. Was it Alfredo? He'd been sure to avoid that one the most. Ever since it had made him throw up he'd been weary of it. Great, now he had to help cook for it. He stepped in and saw Boxman flushing something down the sink. He hoped it was the sauce. He looked at the stove and saw a vat of churning white and yellow. Damn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tempers flair as the Alfredo simmers

“Could you get me a new box of pasta?” Boxman called as he flushed the water down the sink.

“Burn it already?” Ernesto asked, he walked to the pantry and pulled a box off the top shelf, stepping around the step ladder.

“The box was, dusty inside. There was almost no pasta.” Boxman called, he started to wash the pot.

“Maybe we should start buying in less bulk then,” Ernesto checked the box for the dust his father had been talking about and found none.

Boxman started to refill the pot with water.

“It's cheaper.” Boxman called.

“I don't know, maybe we could start buying more fresh stuff.” Ernesto said. “Or maybe just, go shopping more in general.”

“I have not raised you for adult many years for you to turn on me like this!” Boxman called. “Why go shopping when you can stay out of the insanity.”

“I guess you're right. Who needs un expired can's of corn.” Ernesto chirped.

“It's a suggestion.” Boxman called.

“Of course, of course!” Ernesto put the box on the counter. “What else do I have to do?”

“Well since you want to complain about our fresh food intake, peel the garlic.” Boxman said, throwing a garlic head at Ernesto. He caught it and sat at the table.

“I shouldn't have asked.” Ernesto sighed, he started to break apart the head and peel the cloves.

“But you did.” Boxman called, he started to unload a mixer from under the counter.

“Oh no, not-”

“Dessert!” Boxman called, he laughed.

“You maniac, think of the children.” Ernesto called grandly.

“Since It was Alfredo night I thought you deserved and after dinner refresher on your stomach.” Boxman chortled.

“I'm going to call in tomorrow in spite.” Ernesto called.

“Oh no you don't, tomorrow is mandatory for all sales team members, remember?” Boxman cackled.

“You monster.” Ernesto gasped. He was going to starve tonight.

“Oh hush, this is a new recipe.” Boxman gestured at the dangerously boiling pot on his stove.

“Oh joy. What did you replace chicken broth with this time?” Ernesto asked.

“Didn't have any in the recipe!” Boxman chirped. He plunked flower in the mixer with sugar, butter, and Cob knows what else. He turned it on to a puff of smoke.

“Wow, that's rare.” Ernesto said, hand starting to feel sore from a day of typing and now garlic peeling.

“I know, that's why I saved it.” Boxman called.

Ernesto hummed as he peeled garlics.

“Sounds classy, what song this time, totally from my child hood right?” Boxman called.

“'Take the A Train,' a classic from your teenaged years.” Ernesto said, a chuff in his voice.

“So when are you going to pick up and instrument and go back to that old stuff again?” Boxman called.

“I haven't had a reason since band.” Ernesto sighed.

“I didn't buy a darn Trombone and Bassoon for to to quit two years after high school.” Boxman shot, turning from his bubbling mess of Alfredo sauce.

“It's not like there is any way to just, join a band.” Ernesto called.

“See, but there might be!” Boxman called. “Maybe there is a villain band or something you can join!” Boxman called.

“I don't just, have extra time to join any groups, Father.” Ernesto huffed. Boxman sighed.

“Well, at your age you should have a lot more time to go out and spend with, other people your own age.” Boxman said, obviously trying to pick his words carefully.

“I spend plenty of time being my own age!” Ernesto called, he griped a garlic to tight and flung it.

“Well, not just once a week going out to get, you know, unruly.” Boxman said, a stress on words he was unsure about.

“How do I get any more unruly that you, Father?” Ernesto said, shooting back bad word choices.

“Now listen here! I'm just worrying for you! You spend so much time at work and with your siblings you don't really have any friends! Now I'm not going to do the bad parent that forces you to go out and find a relationship or something but at least a few friends that you can fall back on would be useful for a villain your age!” Boxman called.

“What so I don't end up a middle aged villain who needs help from their son to get anything done.” Ernesto hissed bitterly. Boxman coughed and grew angry as Ernesto flipped a switch.

“Now listen here! I want you to have valuable relationships with other people who aren't family! And I don't even need your help to do anything!” Boxman yelled.

“Oh please, I do almost all the paperwork in the company! You've barely handled any of the kids alone since I was little!” Ernesto shouted back.

“Well now I have Venomous to help take care of the kids! And it'd be nice if we got any time to spend with the kids! You know he's there father now! It's not you!” Boxman caterwauled.

Ernesto stood from the table, hands sparking and tears filling his eyes.

“How can you sit there and take away my agency as the person whose actually been looking after them since you went off and decided that even after Jethro went oh so well that you should have yet another kid and then destroyed the family!” Ernesto screamed.

“Because I've been back for months and I haven't even had a family dinner with my boyfriend and children because you keep taking them away!” Boxman screamed back.

“Because you think this is going to work out any better than any other relationship!” Ernesto started to glow. “Because you think you can just bring in a man in your life and that will make it so you can just push me out of taking care of my little ones!”

“They aren't yours!” Boxman screeched. “They are mine and Venomous'!”

“LIKE HECK-” Ernesto went from on the edge to calm. “Whatever.” And he stormed out crying.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ernesto packs his bags, but does he take all of his baggage along?

Ernesto packed his suit case.

“'Nesto?” Raymond called, he leaned in the door, his little brother and sister poking in behind him.

“What?” Ernesto snapped. He looked at his siblings and felt a little bad. But now he was tired.

“Are you really leaving?” Darrell asked, his eyes starting to water a bit.

“Yes.” Ernesto looked away from the group.

“But like, why? Daddy just got home and like, now he has good help with Venomous.” Shannon snarled.

“That's the problem.” Ernesto shoved more clothes in his suit case.

“What, that Father came home?” Raymond called.

“No, that he brought Venomous with him.” Ernesto huffed, he closed his suit case. He opened his second suit case to fill with things. He started with his laptop and some knick-knacks.

“But Venomous has been the greatest. He's really trying to be a good step daddy!” Darrell called.

“It's more complicated than that. Now that he's here he's... to put it bluntly, trying to take my time with you guys away. I don't want to get in the way of 'precious family bonding' since obviously I'm too old to be part of the family now.” Ernesto grunted, he started to put some books and more menial things in his suitcase.

“But...” Darrell's eyes started to over flow with tears. “We don't want you to go!”

Ernesto yelled as he was tackled to the ground by the three teens.

“I know, little ones, I know.” Ernesto did his best to hug his siblings as he looked at the celling of his room. It'd always been his room. “I don't want to go either but it's something I just have to do. It's part of becoming an adult.”

“We'll miss you.” Shannon said quietly, her two brother agreed as they all crushed Ernesto in a hug.

Ernesto sat up. “I'm going to miss all of you too, but I'm not leaving the planet. I'm just finding a new place to live.” Ernesto planted a kiss on all there foreheads. Ernesto stood up. “And you all can take anything you want from my room after I leave.”

“Can we help you pack?” Raymond asked.

“Sure.” Ernesto sighed. The three got off the floor and started to pick what Ernesto should take in the space left in his suitcase. Ernesto laughed as the three fought over the room left.

There was a quiet whine at the door. He looked at the door and saw Jethro.

“I am Jethro.” Ernesto walked over.

“I'm sure you've heard by now?” Ernesto said softly. Jethro nodded and shoved a small stuffed cow in his arms at Ernesto.

“No, I can't take them.” Ernesto said softly. Jethro shoved it at Ernesto again.

“No, I can't.” Ernesto insisted. Jethro started to make a quiet crying noise. Ernesto felt his chest start to shatter. He finally took the small cow.

“I'll take good care of them.” Ernesto leaned down, kissing Jethro's forehead as he held the little cow in his arms.

“Bye.” Jethro croaked, he wheeled himself away. Ernesto felt his heart shattering. But now he had to go.

He turned and saw his siblings closing his bag, slightly over flowing. He put the little cow in his breast pocket. He walked over and pulled each of his siblings into hugs.

“Good bye.” Ernesto said softly.

Ernesto took his bags and looked around his room one last time. He started to walk out.

Ernesto walked through the quiet and metal hallways. Everything felt like it always had. Too clean and echo-y. But it was home. It was home. Ernesto walked quietly until he ran across a ball of green.

“Hey dumb dumb!” Fink yelled. “Why are you being so rude to my boss!”

“I guess being an adult is just being rude to people.” Ernesto said softly. “Now you keep beating those jerks at videos game.” Ernesto leaned down and patted her hair.

“I'm better than all of them!” Fink called. “Don't die or something and I might multiplayer you sometime.” Fink ran off.

“Bye, little one.” Ernesto smiled a little before his face fell again. He kept walking.

He got to the front lobby of the house and took just a second to pause and looked at the NEST-0 at the desk. He could probably sue Boxmore over them now. That pause was just enough time to cause a commotion.

“Ernie!” Boxman was sobbing and running from who knows where. “Ernie please!” Boxman grabbed Ernesto's sweater and started sobbing into Ernesto.

Ernesto looked at Boxman and sighed.

“Good bye, Dad.” Ernesto said quietly, he pulled Boxman off of himself.

“Ernesto, please don't leave. We can work it out.” Boxman cried.

“I love you, dad.”

Ernesto walked through the front doors as Boxman sobbed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving is the easy part, now being an adult takes work

Ernesto sighed as he sat on the floor. He looked up at the ceiling. It was drywall, not metal. The floor was carpet and wood. The walls didn't echo.

It was home.

The leasing agreement had been easy to work out with a few little contractual edits. He wasn't going to let someone scam him into a bad lease. It wouldn't have been in character for him to have been roped into a paperwork that would screw him over.

He'd need some furniture, and food, but he had enough put away that he could take out one or two hundred bucks and find some nicer quality pieces. He really didn't want to risk anything free.

He'd be in need of a desk, a table, a couch, a TV, a bed. Yeah he'd want to buy the bed.

It was a good deal on a studio apartment. Maybe he'd get a loft bed like he wanted. No that would cost too much. He had limited funds until he found a new job. It wouldn't pay as much as Boxmore, but he knew he had a good resume and his professional skills would hold him over for getting a good job.

~~~~hi

“You've only worked at Boxmore?”

“I've also done freelance tax assistance for The board of Villains.” Ernesto added, he smiled at the man across the desk from him.

“Well, you have a good past jobs sheet, and your references are incredible. But I'm sorry I can't hire a young man such as yourself with no college experiences to do a sales rep management job. Even if your references are Billiam Milliam and Cosma.”

Ernesto looked at the man blankly. “Oh.”

~~~~hi

Ernesto sat at his table, drinking his poor excuse for coffee. 'College degree required' defiantly put a wrench in most jobs he was technically suitable for.

He looked at his phone as it buzzed. Raymond again.

He picked up the phone and read his texts.

'I have a game tomorrow night, if you want to come see it.'

Ernesto sighed, he put down his paper and adjusted to text.

'Sorry Ray-Ray, still looking for a job, I will come as soon as I can.'

Ernesto put down his phone and saw it buzz, the notification simple.

':'( < / 3'

Ernesto sighed and flipped his phone over. He'd have to start putting his resume into part time, retail, and fast food jobs. Maybe he'd apply to be a waiter. That would be fun?

There was a knock on the door of his apartment.

Ernesto stood with his coffee and walked to the door. He opened the door.

“Hello there new neighbour!” The mug man at the door yelled. “You're looking pretty beaned out, why don't you take a Cuppa Joe!” The man held a mug to Ernesto, who took a drink of his own coffee.

“Hello, sir.” Ernesto said tiredly.

“Oh I see you are covered. Uh keep the mug.” The man pushed the mug at Ernesto. Ernesto now had two cups of coffee and a slight scowl.

“So what are you bothering me about?” Ernesto asked.

“Well, you know who I am, I'm here to know who my-”

“Who are you?” Ernesto took another drink of coffee. The man started to cry very suddenly.

“I'm, Joe Cuppa.” He said stressed.

“Oh I think my dad used to watch your sitcom.” Ernesto said blankly. He took another drink.

“Oh, a fan! Is he around here young man!” Joe called.

“No, I just moved out and into here.” Ernesto said.

Joe tried to look like he wasn't covered in tears. “Oh, well maybe I'll see him someday.”

“Probably not.” Ernesto went to close the door.

“Hey you didn't tell me your name!” Joe said stopping the door from being closed.

“Ernesto Boxman.” Ernesto stated, he took a drink.

“B-Boxman!”

Ernesto slammed the door on Joe's hand.

He walked back to his table and picked his news paper up.

The Cup man was interesting but he needed to get work done. His watch beeped.

“Already!” Ernesto yelled. He stood and stomped to the door, he opened it a bit and looked for Joe. Seeing him gone Ernesto jumped out of his apartment and locked the door. He turned and yelled, an old woman now standing there.

“Hello, young man, sneaking out I see?” The woman said sweetly.

“I'm getting my laundry.” Ernesto stated.

“Good boy to be doing his own chores! You deserve a candy!” She called, she threw a hard candy at Ernesto. Ernesto sighed as the candy clinked off his glasses and fell to the ground. “I see you aren't a sporty man!” She now extended another candy to Ernesto, who sighed and took the candy.

“Thank you, Ma'am.” Ernesto sighed.

“Now just call me Ginger, young man!” The woman peeped.

“Of course.” Ernesto tried to walk away.

“And your name!” She called.

“Ernesto.” He said, he walked away. He got to the stairs and looked back, seeing the woman reaching for his door. She smiled, waved, and walked away.

Ernesto sighed and walked down to the basement. He walked in the laundry room and saw a tall muscle man waiting next to the dryer.

“Ernesto?”

“Nick?”

The two stared at each other. Ernesto scooted over with his empty basket and opened the dryer. He started to pull his clothes out, sighing at the crushed clothes he'd have to iron.

“Don't use fabric softener in this old girl, keeps out the wrinkles.” Nick called patting the washer, Ernesto nodded and watched as the man started pulling clothes out of the washer ready for the dryer.

“I see that Joff and you are still together.” Ernesto said as he saw bright orange clothes leave the washer.

“Oh yeah! Still going strong!” Nick called.

“You two really should have won prom kings!” Ernesto laughed.

“There wasn't much prom left after the wrath of the son of Boxman.” Nick laughed.

“I was angry about the winner of prom queen.” Ernesto laughed back, he stood with his basket and gave the dryer one last look.

“So you finally left Boxmore!” Nick called as he started moving clothes over.

“Yeah, Father didn't need much more help with the kids since his new partner moved in, and I decided it was time to find my own way.” Ernesto said casually.

“Didn't defect to hero?” Nick said, giving Ernesto a look from behind his sunglasses.

“No.” Ernesto said flatly. “I'll see you around.”

“Hey, by the way, watch out for Ginger, and leave your doors and windows locked! She really likes knick-knack's.” Nick called.

“Ah, I was wondering about that. Thanks Nick. Say hi to Joff for me.”

“No problem-o my dude.”

Ernesto walked back to his apartment and put his basket down, he started to unlock his door when a wizard appeared.

“Where is my order of DRRL's?” The wizard snapped.

“I quit, Wally, but as long as you keep paying until Darrell is 18 I bet that you'll get them relativity on time.” Ernesto pushed into his room.

“What do you mean young Ernesto!” Wally yelled.

“I don't have to not beeswax around some facts now that I don't answer to Lord Boxman directly.” Ernesto closed the door and looked around his apartment. It was untouched and the ironing board was still up from where he ironed his tie that morning. He sighed and got to work on his shirts and pants.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ernesto lands a job!

Ernesto felt invigorated. He landed a management job!

He looked at his sales floor. Well the four desks besides his that sat in the larger room. He was ready for his day to begin and his reps to come in and make there first calls.

“Mr. Boxman.” The boss leaned in the room. He saw Ernesto sitting on his desk looking at his small grouping of desks. Ernesto looked at the man.

“Yes sir!” Ernesto stood and beamed at the man.

“One of your reps quit.” He exited the room.

Ernesto took a deep breath and looked at his sales floor, three full desks that would come in soon and make there first calls. Ernesto turned to his computer and looked at the files. Hopefully the rep who quit wasn't Beatrice. She really had a good resume.

Ernesto looked up as he saw the first rep walk in. He glanced at his screen. Robert Morten.

“Mx Morten, welcome to your first day on the job!” Ernesto jumped up and walked over, holding a hand to the man.

“You're Mr Boxman?” The man grunted, looking Ernesto up and down. He didn't shake Ernesto's hand. “I'm working for a kid.”

“You working for a senior sales rep.” Ernesto said quickly. “I also have some wryness on my colleagues age difference to mine, but I assure you that I have been working as an executive officer of sales for several years in a successful multimillion techno business. I have all the practical experience I need to run this floor!”

The man rolled his eyes and walked to his desk. A woman walked in.

“Ah, Jan Wary!” Ernesto said, recalling his pc screen. Ernesto walked over and held a hand to the woman.

“You must be Mr Boxman.” She shook his hand.

“Yes ma'am, It'll be a pleasure working with you!” Ernesto called.

Suddenly she pulled him close. “Don't pull any Villain stuff with me, young man. I know your father and I know what tricks you've learned.”

“I would never.” Ernesto said, the woman let go of her death grip and walked to her desk.

He way praying to Cob for Beatrice.

In jumped an excited woman, actually visibly younger than Ernesto.

“Cecilia Larval I presume!” Ernesto walked to her and shook her hand.

“Yes Mr Boxman sir! Ready for work sir!” she called.

“Great!” Ernesto walked to his desk and sat on it, looking at his sales team. He could work with this.

“Alright team!” Ernesto cleared his throat. “On your desk is a list of sales reference's that I've gathered who are not currently employing services of inter robotic specialist! I want at least 4 pages called by the end of the day, but I'm not going to put any dead lines, and if you take an hour to get one client to agree to a consult, you got the consult! I also comprised a full write up of the steps of our processes and the logistical advantages of out intra network hive mind compatibility.” Ernesto called.

The group looked at him.

“Before you go on lunch I'd also like a number of how many clients you've contacted and how many have agreed to consultation. And another before you leave for the day.” Ernesto added.

Cecilia raised her hand. Ernesto laughed a bit.

“You can speak freely here, Mx Larval.” Ernesto called.

“How long have you been working here?” She asked.

“I started about an hour ago.” Ernesto said, he stood from sitting on his desk and went and sat behind his desk, over looking his sales team.

~~~~hi

Ernesto saw Cecilia skip in from lunch. He finished writing on his white board.

“Ready to get back to work?” Ernesto called, checking his watch, she was a few minutes early.

“I'm taking a minute to personalize my desk!” She called, he opened her bag and started to put a couple little personal bobbles on the desk. Ernesto smiled and remembered his old desk. Maybe he could get- no he needed new memories for his new desk.

He hung the white board back up.

“Wow!” Cecilia called. “I didn't realize you had made that many calls!” She peeped.

“Just doing my job, keeping track should help us get through our initial sales force.” Ernesto said.

Jan walked in and looked at Cecilia's desk. “You are going to let her have an unprofessional desk?”

“As long as the work gets done and I don't have to clean up glitter she can have as many glittery frames as she wants. In fact I encourage it.” Ernesto called. “Personalized work environments bring up productivity!”

“What do you know about productivity?” Jan huffed.

“He has made double the calls and double the consults that we have today.” Cecilia said quickly.

“Let's see how long he keeps it up.” Jan said, sitting at her desk. Ernesto sighed and started typing his own profiles on his three employee's.

He looked up again. Robert was walking back to his desk, he glanced at the clock.

“Mx Morten, could you come here.” Ernesto said quietly as he saw Jan on a call. The man huffed and walked over.

“Yes?”

“You're 7 minutes and 28 seconds late from lunch.” Ernesto said.

“You were counting?” Robert said tiredly.

“No, my stop watch was.” Ernesto turned his clock to Robert. “I accept that sometimes things happen but could we please try and keep over time on lunch down to about five minutes. I'm not angry I just want to make that position clear from day one.”

“Whatever.” Robert puffed. He went back to his desk and got back to work. Ernesto turned his clock back to him and cleared it out. He got onto his email to HR about replacing his missing sales rep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ernesto works a desk job and other interesting stories

Ernesto took a drink of coffee. He had gotten a machine for his floor approved. He was typing up his first report on his teams ability to get clients and hold onto those already working.

“Mr Boxman?” The boss leaned in.

Ernesto leaned back and looked at his boss.

“Yes sir.”

“Good, I need to talk to you.” the man stepped fully in the room. Ernesto stood and walked over.

“What do you need sir?” Ernesto asked.

“Can I have a cup of coffee? That's the only brewer on the floor.” The boss said.

Ernesto smiled.

“Have as much as you like as long as you refill it with water.” Ernesto said, he pointed at the sign taped to the small table the machine was on. “If you don't you loose coffee privileges.”

The boss nodded and picked a pod, starting a cup for himself. “That's not all.” The boss said.

“What else do you need?” Ernesto asked.

“Well, your team is doing a great job on getting clients, it's only been a week and our consults and installs are up 900%, but maybe could we slow it down, just a smidgen.” The man said.

“What do you mean sir?” Ernesto asked, he cocked his head to the side.

“Well, as we discussed you've been doing regular over time, getting our systems in order along with getting your team in working order. But we can't really handle this many new clients. This is still just a small start up.” The boss said, he collected his cup and threw out his pod.

“Well, based on the current projections I've been looking out we're only keeping a retention rate of 68%, so as long as we keep our intake of clients at the current rate we shouldn't be taxed of resources until at least third quarter next year with our current size.” Ernesto said quickly.

“Oh.” the boss took a drink. “I think maybe just, a little backing off. We don't need a full roster of clients just yet. Maybe work on getting the retention rate up from where it is now.”

“Of course. I'll brief my team.” Ernesto said. “and sir, I actually have a question for you.”

“Yes Mr Boxman?” The boss took a drink.

“I submitted a request for my fourth team member to be replaced. My request was denied and I'm curious as to why. If we want retention up we need more hands to handle the logistics and help keep hold times down.” Ernesto asked, he reached back and grabbed his cup, taking a drink of his coffee.

“We have a lot of things going on in the company and other hire positions are more important. I'll approve a new sales positions when we get some more technicians and coders.” The boss started walking out. “You are doing great work here, Mr Boxman, but maybe just good work will do.”

“I'll do just under my best.” Ernesto laughed, the boss laughed as he left. Ernesto went back to his write up of sales.

Ernesto looked up as Cecilia walked into the room and went to her desk.

“Half an hour early.” Ernesto commented into the air.

“I needed to get some paperwork sorted out from the end of yesterday and I had a head ache last night so I thought I'd come early.” She said honestly.

“Oh, Mood.” Ernesto laughed.

Cecilia laughed. “Have a teenager at home then?”

Ernesto choked on his coffee. “How old do you think I am? Mx Larval?”

“Uh, like, maybe 40.” She said, she looked at him.

“You're off by about 20 years.” Ernesto laughed.

“You're 60!” She called.

“I'm 21!” Ernesto was now dying of laughter.

“You're not even an adult yet how are you a leader of a sales team!” Cecilia stood and called, absolutely flabbergasted.

“Mx Larval you're only 18 yourself!” Ernesto said, he was eating this up now that he wasn't choking on his coffee.

“I-I-” She sat back down and looked at her desk. “I'm so sorry for, uh, mis ageing you!” She called.

“It's fine. It's flattering in a weird way. No harm done at all.” Ernesto said, he went back to his computer. “Now why don't you take a test of our new coffee machine if you want and get to that paperwork.” Ernesto called, typing away on his report. Ernesto hummed as he heard another person enter. “Good morning Mx Wary.” He got back to humming.

“A bit old for you, huh kid.” Jan said already seeing and taking advantage of the coffee machine.

“I appreciate the classics.” Ernesto said, he went back to humming as he typed.

Finally almost at the real starting time Robert waltzed in and sat down to start work.

~~~~hi

Ernesto has just finished his solitaire break for the hour and hummed as the cards shredded themselves in a goofy animation.

“Could you stop that!” Robert snapped. Ernesto looked up and around the office. When he was still a bit younger he had heard those words when two NEST-0's had ganged up and kept skewing the hat of another by flicking pens across the cubicles but not with organic employee's. “You!” Robert pointed at Ernesto. “You've been humming all damn day.”

“I'm sorry I-”

“Leave the kid alone! He's just doing his work!” Cecilia called.

“Now lets not have an argument here now, lets all calm down.” Ernesto stood and put his hands up as a show of peace.

“Oh sit back down and get to your 'management' work!” Jan called.

“Okay, we really need to all-”

“Oh hush! You don't even know what you're doing do you!” Robert stood and called.

“Mx Morten, please lets calm down. We don't need to get hasty about anything.” Ernesto said.

“Yeah, your just jealous of him for having a better job at a quarter of the age!” Cecilia yelled.

“You're just defending him so you can get at him, little girl!” Robert yelled back.

“Mr Morten! How dare you say that to her!” Jan called, standing as well.

“Can we all sit down and just take a minute to calm down!” Ernesto called.

And then the yelling erupted into a fill fledged arguments.

Ernesto didn't know what to do. He had never dealt with this many organic employee's and not with them yelling.

It was like his siblings. They where all just hurting each other for the sake of it because he was doing everything wrong. He didn't know how to deal with organics, he didn't understand how this was all wrong. He was doing his best why wasn't it working. They where fighting like, kids, like his little ones.

He felt his fingers and palms start to tingle. He flet his world closing in.

“All of you STOP!” Ernesto's hands hit his computer as they sparked wildly. His monitor short circuiting and blowing up. He felt tears in his eyes and he gasped and swallowed trying to keep down what was trying to crawl out.

He's survived worse explosions, his suit hadn't but that wasn't what was important.

He took a few more breaths. “Obviously this stems deeper than just some petty annoyances. I'm contacting HR, you're all free to leave for the day if you want. Or you can keep working in silence.”

Jan and Robert both stormed out, Cecilia stood still, looking at Ernesto in shock.

“Y-You....” She stammered, “You have p-powers?”

Ernesto looked at her quietly. He really didn't. He really didn't at all.

“No I, it's complicated. I have to write a report on this can I just.” Ernesto sat down and opened one of his filing cabinets. “I just need a bit of time to work.” He started pulling out forms lightening fast and reading through them in seconds.

After about five minutes he stapled several packets together and started to fill out the paperwork.

In another ten minutes he stood.

He had reports to file with other offices, Cecilia would be fine on her own.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone knocks on Ernesto's door

Ernesto took a sip on coffee and looked over his first batch of sales reports. It was good. Jan and Cecilia where performing at a good pace, not quite as quick as he was used to but for organics it was pretty good. Robert was behind. Ernesto would give him a week to keep up before doing any serious. There was a knock on his door.

“Who is it?” Ernesto yelled.

“No one!” A group of voices, with a distinct outlier called.

Ernesto looked up as his door opened.

“It was locked!” Ernesto stood and put his papers down.

“Surprise!” The group all yelled, stumbling in.

Ernesto was tackled.

Chair flipped over and straight tackled to the floor by the mob.

Ernesto stood from the pile.

“How did you little ones get here!?” Ernesto called.

“I stole the car for going to see a friends sports game.” Raymond chirped.

“Terrifying, and the rest of you?”

“We are playing in the playroom.” Darrell called.

“I am Jethro!”

Ernesto laughed and ruffled Jethro's hair.

“I don't know how you guys are going to hold up that lie but I'm so happy to see you!” Ernesto chirped. He clapped his hands together. “Do you guys want anything to drink, I have water and coffee!” Ernesto called.

“I'll take a coffee!” Shannon called.

“I'll get them!” Raymond called, Ernesto smiled as Raymond walked to the small kitchen and opened the cupboard. “We have to share a mug.” Raymond took the Joe Cuppa mug out of the cabinet.

“Here use my mug.” Ernesto walked over and slammed the last of his coffee.

“You need to see a thrift store or two.” Darrell called.

“Well, when it's just me I don't need more than one or two of everything.” Ernesto said as he looked at his empty cupboards.

“Makes sense.” Shannon said as Raymond handed her the mug Ernesto had just been using.

“So what's with the Joe Cuppa mug, looks brand new.” Raymond asked, taking a drink.

“It is.” Ernesto said standing his chair back up.

“Why?” Raymond asked.

“He dropped it off, he's apparently the above apartment.” Ernesto sighed.

“Lame.” Raymond called.

There was a muffled “Hey,” From above.

“The walls are thin.” Ernesto said with a tired sigh. “Now all of you guys, sit down, what's been happening!” Ernesto shooed all the kids into the living room/bedroom and waited for them all to sit before finding there was pretty much no where else to sit. He dragged a chair over from the table.

“I've won both of my sports games!” Raymond chirped.

“I'm moving up to a thicker board!” Shannon called.

“And our Drama club is doing a new play!” Darrell called.

“I am Jethro!”

“That's great!” Ernesto laughed a bit. “I've been just, well, you can see what's new!” Ernesto gestured to the apartment.

“Yeah but, you live around Heroes now.” Shannon gawked.

“You go to school with Heroes.” Ernesto said. “I actually have a Villain living in the building. I think.”

“Who is it?” Raymond asked, laying across the bed with his cup.

“Wally the white.” Ernesto said quickly.

“Really!” Darrell squeaked. He looked around. “I heard he's been doing some court work in the magic world. H-he's just kinda important.” Darrell looked at the ground.

“Well I'll be sure to ask him if he has any inside info on the magic community.” Ernesto winked at Darrell, he was now slightly red. Darrell gave a weak smile back.

Suddenly Shannon's phone rang.

“Everyone shut up.” She put the phone to her ear. “Hello daddy-”

“YOU BETTER BE PLAYING HIDE AND SEEK IN THE WAREHOUSE OR YOU'RE ALL GROUNDED FOR EVER!” The phone screamed.

“Come on daddy, just relax, we'll be-”

“WHERE ARE YOU BRATS!”

“Daddy please your being-”

“I WANT AN ANSWER RIGHT NOW!”

The room went dead quiet.

There was a knock on the door.

The phone started to glitch and scream as Boxman unintelligibly hounded at his end.

Ernesto walked to the door and opened it, he saw Joff.

“I heard yelling, is everything alright?”

“It's fine,” Ernesto looked at his siblings listening to the poor phone. “I have some runaways visiting right now and I'm sure that you know how loud my father can be.”

“Ah, I was just worried, I hope I have not caused anything worse for your younger siblings. Good day.” Joff said, nodding. He walked away.

“Bye.” Ernesto closed the door. He looked at the group now watching the phone jump across the bed as the yells caused it to jump.

Ernesto walked over to the phone and snatched it before anyone could do anything, he cleared his throat.

“FATHER!!!”

His throat hurt now.

The phone shut up besides the faint calls in the background of, him.

“Go easy on them.” Ernesto hung up.

“Dude....” Shannon said.

“Father is going to be livid!” Raymond called.

“He wont be.” He tossed the phone back at Shannon. It beeped with a text. “He wants us to come home.” she said.

“You better get home, it's a school night and it's already a bit late.” Ernesto said. The kids all whined.

“Daddy's gonna be so mad.” Darrell huffed right out of the apartment.

“Yeah, Ernesto.” Shannon hugged him as she followed Darrell. Raymond gave Ernesto a small smile.

“I blame you for the death of the prince.” Raymond huffed. Jethro scooted himself over to Ernesto. He reached his arms towards Ernesto.

Ernesto leaned down and gave him a big hug.

“Now you keep making bigger steps now, you here!” Ernesto kissed Jethro's forehead and patted his cheek.

“I am Jethro!”

Raymond wheeled Jethro out of the apartment and closed the door. Ernesto sighed and collected his mugs from the floor. He started to wash them in the sink. He looked at his phone.

'thanks for being honest.'

Ernesto put his phone down and sighed. He tested the water and started to wash the mugs. He didn't want the little ones to get in trouble but, it felt nice to see them. Next time they had better ask for permission or he was grounding them personally.

He put the mugs in the dish rack and sat at the table, he looked over his sales reports.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't get anything done without bureaucracy

Ernesto resisted clicking his pen and his gum had gone dead almost 20 minutes prior. He was pissed but tried not to show it.

You file one report with HR, and HR checks the camera and sees one blatantly sexist quote from a man who would never change, and now he had to sit through a entire lecture.

To be fair it was quiet entertaining to watch the poor HR man try and explain how not to be entitled and male.

He honestly shouldn't have even been in here by the standards that they set. Male sales team member. That was a honest stretch but he didn't want to explain not showing up either.

He had already gotten the 'don't blow up our monitors' and Ernesto had explained 'I really don't have control over that when people start yelling around me' and had gotten a pretty stern slap on the wrist about it.

He was also told 'don't use your powers for intimidating your employees' to which Ernesto rolled his eyes and clearly demonstrated he literally didn't have powers unless he was that angry, and that he would never get that over the top again.

He heard Robert got a slap on the wrist and blamed for the entire event, and this subsequent lecture. Ernesto had decided to buy ear buds and just never hum again. He hadn't realized that it was that annoying. So he was a bit to blame. He wasn't to blame for this lecture though. That was Robert being a rude and inconsiderate. He had just yelled 'that' at Cecilia for no reason. He had been so gross to her for no reason. He felt a snap at his face from his hand that he hand been leaning on, and seethed just a bit. He took a deep breath and chewed at his gum. He needed to calm down and become amicable with Robert before he kept getting pissed off and sparking.

“Mr Boxman!” Ernesto snapped back into reality. “Mr Boxman are you listening.”

“Yes Mx Platte.” Ernesto said quickly, he looked at his note book with notes that were pretty much the words 'don't be a dick' in as many ways that he could muster in his brain.

“Well, uh, I guess you can leave then.” The man said. Ernesto stood with his things. “And good job on the gender inclusive language.”

“I try to reflect my own non conformity in my speech to create an easier work environment. It would be better to always use a blank descriptor than just assume someone's gender or marital status. And HR doesn't want to assume anyone's gender and use something as heavy as 'Mr' on a GNC individual now, does it.” Ernesto smirked and walked out of the room.

~~~~hi

Ernesto was at his desk, he took a sip of his coffee. He looked up as Robert huffed in. He went back to his paperwork. He was just about to pick up his phone and make a call when Robert walked to Ernesto's desk. He out a paper down on it. He walked to Cecilia and Jan's desk putting down paper. He went to his own and sat down, burying himself in his computer to do work. Ernesto picked up his phone and dialed for his scheduled call.

He skimmed the letter as he waited for the call to go through. He felt a little smile cross his face. Completely insincere and kinda rude. There was an attempt made.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ernesto buys bread and runs into a familiar face

Ernesto stood in the bread isle.

Whole wheat or white. He could stand to spend the dollar for the healthier option for his sandwiches but he did like the white bread that was on sale. It was what Boxman had always bought. But it was buy two get three free. He wouldn't eat that much bread. He could donate the extra bread. Nah.

He picked up the whole wheat and put it in the basket.

He continued on his trip. He walked through the meat section for the milk and passed by the eggs. He'd always liked eggs at school. He never had them back at Boxmore.

He picked up a dozen of eggs. And walked on to the milk section. He picked up a lone carton of milk and started to cut his way through frozen. He paused a few steps into an aisle.

Ernesto hadn't expected to see his father in the wild.

He started to back out the aisle slowly. That's when Boxman looked up from his frozen vegetables and looked over towards Ernesto.

“I see you have your own opinions.” Boxman stated blankly and tossed both bags in the freezer again, he closed the door of the warming box.

Ernesto shifted his basket a bit behind him.

“Hello, father.” Ernesto said curtly.

Boxman looked at Ernesto quietly.

“Hello, Ernie.” Boxman smiled a bit, there was a stress on his face. Ernesto couldn't leave now.

Ernesto walked over and smiled at Boxman with a soft smile.

“Running low on food enough to not be out at 4 am?” Ernesto said softly.

“Oh, you know three teens and two 6-11 year old's really eat you out of house and home.” Boxman laughed a bit.

“I can imagine, they emptied my coffee pot the other night.” Ernesto laughed back. “About the other night....” Ernesto rubbed the back of his head and looked away from Boxman.

“I'm sorry about that.” They both said. They looked at each other.

“I should have turned them away, I can't believe they all snuck out.” Ernesto said quickly trying patch up.

“No, I should have known when Ray was being fishy about the details that something was up, and that the other kids all just 'wanted to be left alone in the play room!' that they where probably all sneaking out and that it was probably to your place.” Boxman said, trying his best to counter the patch up into his own court.

They two stood quietly in the empty aisle for a bit.

“I was just going to cheque out,” Boxman said, grabbing his semi full cart.

“Oh, so was I.” Ernesto said quietly, gripping his basket.

“Well there is only one way to go.” Boxman started walking to the front of the store. Ernesto walked behind his father as he walked to the cheque out. “I heard you have a nice apartment.”

“It's cosy.” Ernesto said blankly. He looked at the one open check out counter. He sighed as Boxman got to it first.

He waited quietly as Boxman unloaded his semi full cart.

“So your working for a inter-bot logistics firm that develops hive mind structures for non integrated and non base compatible bots now I heard?” Boxman said quickly as he sorted his cans on the belt.

“Yes, same one you told to buzz off when it asked for developer tools into Boxmore's hive minds.” Ernesto said bluntly.

“Traitor.”

“Higher pay check.”

Boxman gasped. Ernesto smirked.

“Also I now have company health insurance.” Ernesto smirked deeper. “With dental.”

“What do you need dental for, your teeth are keratin!” Boxman huffed.

“It's the principle. But that's what you get when your company employs more than one or two organic employee's.”

“There is no point in hiring people to do something a robot can do.” Boxman snapped as he watched the scanner scan his groceries.

“Until the NEST-0's suffer a large scale hive mind error with a firmware update.” Ernesto said.

“I said I was sorry!” Boxman hissed.

“And that leaves your son for four days handling the entire sales floor while attending also night school for training you didn't give them.” Ernesto snapped.

“Look how was I supposed to know that the hive mind processors would shut down with a end command in the processor running core to help cool down the CPU so they didn't keep exploding and setting fires so that I wouldn't have to worry if you were safe!” Boxman yelled.

Ernesto looked at Boxman quietly.

“You know, you should come by my place one of these days. My upstairs neighbour is Joe Cuppa and I want to make him stop eaves dropping on me for mentions of him.” Ernesto said, he looked at the magazines avoiding eye contact.

“Wasn't he on that dumb sitcom that was the only thing that ever played on the family networks after 9 pm.” Boxman huffed as he pulled out a credit card to pay.

“Yeah, I made the mistake of saying you watched his show.” Ernesto sighed.

“I hated it.” Boxman huffed. Ernesto put his basket on the conveyor belt.

“Look he gave me a coffee mug for free and I wanted him out of my doorway.” Ernesto sighed. The worker started to scan his groceries.

“It's okay you know.” Boxman said as he loaded bags into his cart.

“What is?” Ernesto asked.

“The eggs.” Boxman gestured at the eggs being scanned. “You know when you where a baby you where the only one who got a taste for chicken and eggs and such.”

“What do-”

“Billiam's present at the baby shower was, a lot of baby food that was poultry themed.” Boxman laughed a bit. “And the baby books I had said to use eggs as a good first solid food. I threw up every day.”

“Dad that's horrible-”

“I never wanted to force the no poultry thing on you kids, but Vormulax was sick of me throwing up.” Boxman sighed.

“Really, Vormulax was the one who took over when you where on leave?” Ernesto said confused.

“I never told you about- no it was all three. It was rough.” Boxman said, he stared at Ernesto.

“No you... you haven't really told me anything.” Ernesto said quietly.

He felt Boxman put a hand on his arm.

“Do you want to get dinner sometime? Maybe there are things we should talk about.” Boxman said, the clerk coughed for Ernesto to pay. Boxman shoved Ernesto out of the way.

“Hey! I can pay for my own food!”

“Not when I'm around!”

Boxman signed the credit card reader.

Ernesto sighed and pulled out his reusable bag, starting to gather his groceries into it.

“You know, we could do dinner tonight, if you aren't busy. I just have to get home for the groceries, Venomous is handling dinner.” Boxman said.

“We could eat in at my place. I've been wanting an excuse for take out.” Ernesto said quickly.

“I can pick it up on the way over.” Boxman chirped.

“Fine but I'm paying.” Ernesto puffed.

“I guess I'll see you in a bit.” Boxman laughed, he skipped off with his cart as Ernesto packed his food into his bag.

Ernesto sighed. He missed his fathers antics, he missed his siblings being loud, he missed the echo. He hated that man.


	10. Chapter 10

Ernesto took a sip of coffee and looked over his sales report one last time. It was clean, clear, and official. He saved the document and put his mug down. There was a knock on the door.

“Who is it?”

“Who do you think?”

“Come in!” Ernesto started to gather his paper's into a pile. Boxman snuck in the door. He looked around.

“Cosy.” He stated, he walked with the take out to the table. “Working late as always.” Boxman sat at the table. He picked up a paper with a graph. “Really, 900%.”

“Yep.” Ernesto snagged the page and sorted it in his piles. He shoved the pages in a folder and closed his laptop. “So what have you been doing, sales lead?” Boxman started to unpack the food.

“Encouraging a bunch of loose cannons to not kill each other, they have been doing better numbers than my old team, but they have been more frustrating than my old team.” Ernesto started to gather his food. He looked at his box.

“I know you like chicken, I just can't prepare it but I'll buy it for you. You know that.” Boxman smiled at Ernesto.

“Thanks dad.”

Ernesto pulled his box open and dug in.

Boxman dug into his own food and started to enjoy it.

He looked at a notebook and opened the notebook.

“Dad please-”

“You took notes in a HR workplace sexism meeting?” Boxman said, a laugh on his words.

“Look, I have this guy named Robert Morten on my team and he made this big deal out of my female co worker, Cecilia Larval, was trying to get into my pants. It was a whole mess. Jan Wary is just tired of Robert, and Cecilia is really a nice girl but Robert might have been right, and I don't know what to do but HR tried telling me I was this entitled man in the workplace and I didn't want to say anything about how I feel and then It just slipped out.” Ernesto pushed up his glasses and sighed. “I'm sorry I just. The man was praising me on being gender inclusive after his lecture and I just had to say something.”

“You came out to someone you didn't even care about, and now you feel like shit.” Boxman summarized.

“Yeah.” Ernesto took a bite.

“Well, maybe the more you come out the easier it'll feel. I don't think you've come out to your new sister yet.” Boxman stated.

“No, but I should.” Ernesto looked at Boxman, his expression turned as he thought about what his father said. “You didn't-”

“Of course not! I would never out you to anyone even if it's my partner!” Boxman announced. “I just want a nice meal, I know you don't like my relationships. I know you don't like Venomous.”

“Dislike is a strong-”

“You moved out because you didn't like that he was playing the part of second parent.” Boxman hissed. “But tonight isn't about that. I just want to talk with my son.”

“Alright.” Ernesto sighed. “So, how have the little ones been doing?”

Boxman laughed a bit. “Good as ever. Jethro decided to start biting again. And Darrell is back on the playing with his powers,” Boxman shook his head. “Shannon bought some new knives and Ray has been insisting that he needs more sports. Oh and Makayla has been sleeping twice as much.”

Ernesto sighed, he smiled. “Make sure you get antibiotic cream on Jethro's bites. You know how his bites get infected.”

“It wouldn't be so bad if I could get him to brush his teeth.”

“Well, maybe try a softer toothbrush? He might not like the texture.”

“I know he doesn't but I've tried two different brushes this week. You know how it is.”

“I know, I know. Maybe stiffer?”

“Good idea, I'll see next week. I already have a third brush for this week planned. He had to chew up the brush I couldn't replace.”

“He liked the texture of chewing it, what can we do about him stimming.”

“Not much.”

“And for Darrell, have you maybe tried getting him a new trick book.”

“Yeah, he's still doing silly stuff, he threw a DRRL across the factory yesterday.”

“Maybe you should resign him for lessons, that might help. Or you could-”

“I'm not talking to him after last time.”

“I could talk to him, he is my neighbour.”

Boxman choked on his noodles.

“Wally is not someone you should be around!” Boxman slammed a fist down.

“Dad, you need to remember he's your only connection into the magic world. Darrell deserves you to be amicable with Wally at the very least.”

“I know, I just don't trust him after last time. He was, trying to tell Darrell, he was going to take him.”

“That was a different Darrell, that was a different you, and Wally can't do any harm to Darrell if you're there to be in the middle.”

“He really is different now, isn't he.”

“He's still a brat, and a child. Most importantly he's still your son, no matter what.”

“Yeah.”

Ernesto put down his chopsticks.

“I am too, dad. Please, don't worry.”

Boxman rubbed his face a bit.

“When you were born. I was so confused. I just wanted you in my arms and happy. You had such bad fits that the doctors thought you where sick. We where all scared. The board was at Boxmore full time together. Cosma and Billiam where running things but, Vormulax was always there when you where so angry that you would have hurt a flesh being. You had, so much power.” Boxman sat quietly for a minute. His shoulders started to shutter slightly.

“Dad, my, 'powers' have been manifesting lately and maybe, maybe if we look more into who might be related to me, we could-”

“I don't know who your father is!” Boxman yelled.

“Dad it's okay but maybe we can do some digging on-”

“It could be one of so many people! It was hard, okay! I can't just dig up a list of every man who existed adult years ago!”

“Father it can't be that many-”

“I had a problem after Logic! Okay! It wasn't good! I was stressed and hurting!”

Ernesto sighed, he looked at Boxman quietly for a minute. “It's okay that things may have happened. But maybe just, looking in the area, calling some record places, maybe looking into heroes as well as villains.”

Boxman was silent, Ernesto sighed.

“Dad, I blew up my computer in my office.” Ernesto said quietly.

“What, looking up crime scene photos again?” Boxman huffed.

“No, I was angry, my powers started to manifest but I didn't black out. I touched my computer and my powers just surged through it. It wasn't pretty. I started to yell. To be fair Robert was being a jackass but at the same time. I don't want to be a monster who can't control there powers.” Ernesto sighed and rubbed his face, adjusting his glasses.

“Ernie, I really wish that I could help you, but I cant. Maybe we can take some time, get some disguises, and go to the hero archives for a hero with powers like yours just to see. But I can't help you beyond that. And that's my fault.”

“It's not your fault, it's okay dad.” Ernesto picked his chopsticks back up. “I love you, dad.”

“I love you too, Ernie.” Boxman picked up his fork.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HR steps in

Ernesto took a sip of coffee.

He looked up as the HR man leaned into the room.

The man gestured at Ernesto to follow him. Ernesto sighed and saved his document and stood. Carrying his coffee with himself.

He stepped out of his floor and looked Mx Platte and the boss. He took a sip of his coffee.

“Am I getting my fourth man?” Ernesto asked.

“No, Mx Boxman we need to talk about you identifiers as a individual.” Platte said.

“What do you mean?”

“You brought up you are GNC and as your management and HR representatives we have to make a formal statement to you're status.”

Ernesto looked between the two. He glared at Platte.

“You, told him?” Ernesto gestured at the boss. “I told you in a closed environment that I have a preference to neutral identifiers and your first reaction is to spread that around.” Ernesto hissed, he looked at his boss. “No offence to you knowing sir.”

“If that was all confidential then this is where your preferences stay.” The boss said. Ernesto sighed.

“No, I just.” Ernesto pushed his glasses up. “I'm still figuring it out but I know I'm GNC.” Ernesto tapped his fingers together before pointing with both hands. “What do you ask that I do within the office.”

“If you're comfortable, we would ask that you calmly tell your floor about your situation, just to remain respectful.” Platte said quickly, Ernesto nodded and took a sip of Coffee.

“I will tell them before lunch, now if you excuse me, I have a call scheduled.” Ernesto turned and walked back to his floor and his desk. He would say something.

~~~~hi

His floor started to move for lunch.

“Could I have your attention before we all go to eat?” Ernesto called, he stood and moved around his desk, sitting on the front of it. The team all sighed and sat back down.

“Now, two announcements! First is that our average is above last week, which means tomorrow is doughnut day!” Ernesto called. The floor looked at him tiredly. “And, upper management wants me to talk about some things that are supposed to stay in the office. As some of you know I am GNC and while I haven't been foreword in telling you all that HR wants me to say something because I think they don't want me to sue the company for discrimination. I'm still working myself out so don't worry about still using male descriptors about me. I think they are fine.” Ernesto finished. “You can leave.” The office emptied.

Ernesto went back behind the desk and opened up his sandwich, turning on a game of solitaire. He smiled a little. It was feeling nicer.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ernesto goes outside and other mistakes

Ernesto took a sip coffee as he laid on his couch. He didn't have anything to do but exist. He might play a game later. He might go wild and put on a movie so he couldn't hear Joe's jokes through the ceiling. They really where terrible. But now he laid out on the couch. He sighed as the door knocked.

“Who is it?” He called.

“Your running mate!” Nick called.

“It's unlocked.” Ernesto sighed. Nick poked in the door.

“Oof buddy, rough day at work?” Nick called.

“I finally have a Friday where I don't have to write a sales figuring report.” Ernesto huffed. “You want some coffee?”

“Actually, me, Joff, and some pals where going to go down to a new little bar, we noticed you haven't really done anything since you moved in. Do you want to maybe tag along?” Nick asked.

Ernesto leaned up from the couch. He looked down.

“I might be over dressed.” Ernesto sighed.

“Me and Joff where gonna start walking in about 10 minutes, will you be joining us then?”

“Sure.”

Ernesto watched the door close.

He sat up and looked at his outfit. He could go for something a little easier. He took off his blazer, vest, and dress shirt, he snugged on a sweater and a more casual blazer. It was a bit chilly so he wouldn't die. Should he wear a tie? He had rocked the tie over the turtle neck in high school. Would he know anyone from high school there-

He shook his head. He pulled a tie off the hangar and his hat from the shelf. He was going to look his best. He decided to even get a bit fancy and pulled his gloves from a older pair of pants' pocket and put them on. He really hadn't changed that much since he was in high school. He was maybe a bit bigger, both directions, but that was just how these things went. He poked into the hallway. Honestly Joff and Nick hadn't either.

They had been the popular gays with the cute outfits and the cute relationship. They still were.

“Hello, Ernesto.” Joff called.

Ernesto stepped out, checked for his wallet, phone, keys, all good. He locked the door.

“Hello, Joff, how have you been?” Ernesto said, he gave an awkward smile to the pair.

“I have been well.” Joff said. “I saw your father on his way out the other night. It is nice you two made up.”

“We never really had a falling out. It was more of a building tension.” Ernesto sighed, he adjusted his hat awkwardly.

“Didn't he have that,” Nick air quoted, “'business merger' with Professor Venomous.”

“Yeah, that was the final straw, I don't know why I held on so long. I think I didn't want to shake the kids up too much.” Ernesto sighed. Nick locked his and Joff's apartment and laughed a bit.

“How is that awkward thing that was fresh meat doing now?” Nick chuckled, the group started moving towards the door.

“Ray is doing quite well. He is taking almost as many AP classes as I was!” Ernesto called, he tapped his fingers together.

“You are still wearing your band gloves I see.” Joff said.

“Oh, yeah. They are comfortable even if I don't play that much any more.” Ernesto sighed.

“You where our best band leader, you should have followed up on those music colleges.” Joff said, he gave Ernesto a smile.

“Dad really needed help. And now I'm set in stone with my sales career. I might go back to school someday but right now I need some more savings.” Ernesto shoved his hands in his pockets.

“It's never to late to go back to school.” Joff said.

“Unless you blow the school up!” Nick added, he elbowed Ernesto.

“Maybe that would eliminate my student loans when I finished.” Ernesto laughed. “I could always blackmail the school with finance scams and get some scholarships on the way. I wont need as many savings to do that.” Ernesto laughed more powerfully. “And of course I could always fake my degree. That's how I got that teaching job for the textbook scheme.”

Nick and Joff both awkwardly laughed along as Ernesto schemed out loud.

“But that'd all be a hassle, the most evil thing would to just be steal someone with the job I wants identity.”

“You... wouldn't really do that would you?” Joff said uncomfortably.

“Of course not.” Ernesto clarified. “Technically I'm a neutral now. I am working for a neutral company and I did leave Boxmore without having done any Villainy since. I might go rob a store later in the weekend though. I gotta keep my score below my siblings.”

“Petty, just like your old man.” Nick laughed. “Just make sure it's a corporate store.”

“Of course, Capitalism is a scam when you aren't using it to your advantage.” Ernesto called, he smiled.

“I see anti capitalism is what really greys the line between hero and villain then.” Joff called.

“That and child support.” Ernesto added.

The three laughed.

“You know, that brings up, but you don't have to say anything if you don't want to-”

“No, I still don't know. But I know my dad knows who my other father is.” Ernesto cut over Nick.

“Yikes.”

“Big oof.”

Ernesto laughed a bit and pressed his fingers together. “I don't even care any more. I just wish he wouldn't lie to me.”

“Maybe he actually dated that one and it hurt more.” Nick called. Joff elbowed him.

“Doesn't line up with Logic being born and me being conceived, especially with Boxmore being built. And we learned with Jr that it doesn't matter who the dad is or if Dad was dating them. He managed to hide Jr from the man he was dating. Who has to be the father, I'm sorry there is no way Venomous wasn't Jr's dad.”

“Oh, new dirt for the conspiracy.” Nick called. “Jr looked just like Boxman, kinda like you do. Maybe Venomous is your dad too!”

“No dice, his paper trail ends 6-11 years ago.” Ernesto stated.

“Maybe he was a different villain before that.” Joff added.

“I looked into it, Billiam Milliam bought his identity, and he doesn't DNA match with any villain I found records of.”

“Maybe Billiam is also your dad?” Nick called.

The three started laughing.

“Trust me, If Billiam was my other father as well as Shannon's, Dad would never have gotten away from his insanity.” Ernesto said calming down.

“Yeah, and you'd be shinier.” Joff stated.

“Hey my dudes, we are here.” Nick called. He stepped aside. “You first.” He said to Joff.

“No you.”

“No you.”

“No you.”

“How about... together.” And the two walked in. Ernesto rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets and sulked in after them.

~~~~hi

Ernesto slammed his door. He was angry, he smelled like the apple thrown at him, and he needed sleep.

The door knocked. “Ernesto we didn't know-”

“I'm not mad at you!” Ernesto snapped. “Leave me alone to cool off. I don't know how to keep this thing under control.”

Ernesto looked at his hands, which where sparking.

“Ernesto.” It was clearly Joff's voice. “If you would like some help learning to meditate when you are calm and easy to learn, I'm free the rest of the weekend.”

“I'll think about it. I just don't understand why it happens. I don't have powers.” Ernesto shook his hand as the sparks of lightening started to burn a bit. Ernesto held back more anger and emotions.

He threw himself onto his bed and gripped into his sheets. He tried to keep down the fog in his mind.

_'You hear what they said about your family. They are going to go after them.'_

Ernesto knew it was a lie. He knew no one would directly face Boxman even if he was a joke.

_'They are going to be hurt, you have to go save them. Your siblings will be hurt. Boxman is distracted by his boyfriend they will be hurt.'_

Ernesto felt his glasses fog up. He couldn't keep it away. He took his glasses off to wipe them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the morning it gets worse

He woke up with a massive head ache. Had he had that much to drink? He was still in his clothes and over the covers. He barely remembered the night but he remembered Joff's offer. He also remembered the guy who busted an entire 40 over him. That was shitty. He needed a shower.

He looked at his hands. He had bruised knuckles. He always did when he blacked out. He picked up his phone.

It was buzzing with texts.

'Dude your room is thrashed,'

'Nesto you don't have like, anything left'

'Dude you gotta see this.'

He scrolled through his siblings texts. His room looked like- no he was at his own apartment. He couldn't have had one of those weird blackout fits again, at home?

'Ernie who hurt you last night?'

He wasn't expecting that one.

'No one'

'Beeswax you were here, and you were doing the thing.'

'With the weird cape?'

'you stood in the lobby crying that someone was going to attack us.'

'I'm sorry, I've been working on it.'

'No honey you broke in, I thought someone was really attacking, you took out three DRRL's and a ShAn'

Ernesto threw down his phone. He needed to talk to Joff. This needed to never happen again.

He stood and started to take off the mess that was his clothes. He got himself into a tee shirt and slacks and rolled to his coffee pot. He picked up the day old coffee pot and downed it.

He started to make a new pot of coffee. He picked up his phone and cleared out his messages, putting it on silent. He sighed and left the pot to brew.

He started on breakfast. He opened his package of eggs and pulled out two. Today he would try not to splatter yoke across the stove.

And he did it. He broke the yoke and did burn a finger with the one splatter on the stove top but otherwise he was fine. He sat at the table with a cup of coffee and his eggs. There was a knock on the door.

“It's Joff.”

“Come in.” Ernesto sighed.

Joff opened the door and looked around.

“Did you calm down last night?”

“I broke into Boxmore crying while I was blacked out from my powers.”

Joff nodded and closed the door behind him. He walked further in, looking around.

“You know, you have very little decoration in here. You could use some things to help acclimate to your new stressors.” Joff said.

“On my budget?” Ernesto chuckled.

“Even just a plant, or some family pictures.” Joff sat down at the table across from Ernesto. “You brought some stuff from home for decoration, correct?”

“Just some knick knack stuff.” Ernesto gestured at his one wall with a small shelving unit on it. It had some bits and bobbles, and a few books, but nothing fancy.

“Did your father not bring you some things when he was here?” Joff asked.

“He did but it's more, office related stuff. He had to clear my desk out for a NEST-0 unit.” Ernesto looked at the box living next to his couch.

“Well, before we get to meditation, we should make your space more friendly to be like home.” Joff said.

“You're the expert.” Ernesto sighed. He took a drink of his coffee.

“Do you only drink Coffee?”

Ernesto looked at Joff.

“Do you want some?”

“Don't you think that maybe if you are having weird power surges you should cut down on caffeine.”

Ernesto put down his mug.

“Uh, sure.”

Joff hummed, satisfied. “You should drink plenty of water, especially after last night.”

“I had more dumped on me than I drank.” Ernesto sighed, ignoring his thirst and the cup on the mug on the table.

“Still.” Joff stood and walked to the sink, he filled a glass with water and gave it to Ernesto. He took the mug and dumped it down the sink. Ernesto looked at Joff.

“I'm not angry you are here, and only mildly angry your pouring my coffee pot down the sink, but Is this really the best thing you can do with your Saturdays?” Ernesto took a drink of his water.

“Nick works Saturdays, so I normally just spend the day tending to my bonsai's and reading. I do not mind helping you with your aggression's. It's a fun change of pace. And your anger is natural, addiction can cause negative emotions.” Joff put the pot back in the coffee machine and turned off the burner.

“I'm not addicted to coffee.” Ernesto huffed.

“You brew two pots a day, on days you work, and three on the weekends.” Joff said.

“I'm thirsty.”

“Coffee dehydrates you.”

Ernesto took another drink of water.

“I guess we can get to that decorating.” Ernesto stood with his plate and walked to the sink, placing his dish in it. Ernesto walked to the box and picked it up, he took it to the table and put it down. “It's the stuff from my desk, and a couple things from around the house.”

“Nice calendar.”

Ernesto looked at Joff as he tried not to laugh at the blatantly ridiculous calendar.

“One of the NEST-0 units got a hold on the company credit cards and bought me that.” Ernesto said, laughing a bit.

“They must really have taste,” Joff put the calendar down. He pulled a picture frame out of the box. “Ah, prom portraits?”

“Father made me get my 'first real portraits' painted. Insisted every good villain needed a painting of themselves.” Ernesto sighed, he looked at the painting on himself, laying across a velvet covered table, in his prom tux. It had been quite the two days.

“Well, then you should have it hanging somewhere.” Joff said, Ernesto snorted.

“Yeah I want a picture of myself hanging in my house.” Ernesto scoffed and laughed a bit.

“According to the signature, your father painted this, is that not a fond memory?” Joff asked.

“I mean, it was two days of just, meaningless chatter, but it was at least not a terrible memory.” Ernesto mumbled.

“Well then, it would be a good reminder of that idle chatter.” Joff walked to a wall and held the painting up. “How about here? It would complement the separation of the kitchen area and the living area.”

“Sure.” Ernesto said, he glanced around. “I think I have some command hooks around here, give me a second.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decorated and homey, now it's meditation time

Ernesto and Joff looked around. Ernesto smiled a bit, it felt a little nicer. The walls where a little less white and soft with the decorations hung around.

“Now, about the lightening.” Joff said, he put his hands on his hips and looked at Ernesto. “Have you ever meditated?”

“You think a Boxman has ever been calm enough to meditate?” Ernesto laughed.

“Fair enough.” Joff laughed as well, he looked at Ernesto and smiled. “I think we should start with some breathing techniques. I've noticed you only get your powers when you are distressed, so we might be able to find something to calm you down when your powers become uncontrollable.”

“You mean find something to stop me from having powers? I can't even move my fingers when they are sparking.” Ernesto said.

“We must find balance in ourselves to be able to unlock our best self.” Joff stated.

“You're the expert.” Ernesto said. Joff walked to the middle of the floor. He sat down on it and crossed his legs.

“Join me, we can work on our breathing.”

Ernesto sat across the floor from Joff and echoed his pose.

“So? What now? Breath 4 seconds, hold 7, release 8?”

“That would be a good start if you already know it.”

Ernesto breathed in and held his breath, counting internally. He did so for a bit, trying to clear his mind.

“_one... two... three... four... one... two... three.”_

_'five... eight.... two...'_

“_three... four- wait-”_

_'Aww, no fun at all.'_

Ernesto gasped and opened his eyes, he pushed his glasses up. Joff opened an eye and looked at him, before shifting out of his pose and closer.

“Ernesto is something troubling you, you are sweating.”

Ernesto looked at Joff and sighed.

“I think I was trying to mess my own counting up.” Ernesto sighed. “But it, wasn't me.”

Joff thought for a minute.

“Have you heard this voice before?” Joff asked.

“No-” Ernesto thought for another second. “Last night. It was telling me about what those jerks had threatened to do.”

Joff nodded. “You could be personifying your stress, maybe you can try and relax, and listen to the voice? It could give you insight into what's making you uncomfortable.”

“Alright.” Ernesto took a deep breath and closed his eyes again.

“_One... two... three... four... one-”_

_'Twelve!' _

“_Hey now-”_

_'It's rude to cut people off, I'm trying to help you count.'_

“_I can see that.”_

_'Don't back talk be young man.'_

“_Sorry, sorry.”_

_'Hollow apologies aren't worth anything, what are you sorry for!'_

“_I'm sorry for back talking you.”_

_'And...?'_

“_Sorry for cutting you off.”_

_'Good boy, now we can count again.'_

“_Can I ask you-”_

_'No, I said we are counting!'_

“_Sorry for not doing as I was told. One... two... three...”_

_'Five.'_

“Uhg!” Ernesto opened his eyes and stood up.

Joff looked up at him.

“Did it not go well?”

“It yelled at me for talking back and made me count.” Ernesto crossed his arms.

Joff stared at him. “Are you sure-”

“Yes I'm sure.”

Joff stood and put a hand on Ernesto's shoulder.

“Maybe you need to work on ignoring it instead of talking to it? It sounds like it might be a subconscious distraction from calming down. You did used to work a high stress job, you could be having side effects of a lower stress level.” Joff suggested.

“I do handle stress badly.” Ernesto sighed, “Maybe I should go back to writing notecards. They take a lot of stress off me.”

“Maybe, journaling, or maybe playing your instruments could be a good outlet for relaxation.” Joff suggested.

“I could journal and do the notecards.” Ernesto pondered.

Joff bit his lip but nodded. “Perhaps.”

“I still have some of my old note cards.” Ernesto said, pulling them out. Joff sighed and sunk into a defeated pose. Ernesto shuffled through his cards.

“Hello, I'm 'Nesto, what's hanging.” Ernesto said, trying out a card.

“Maybe up date the previous cards,” Joff said, pushing Ernesto's hand holding the card out down.

“Yeah, I'm feeling more like a, 'Hey, Ernesto here, wassup.' kind of guy now.”

“Maybe something more formal.”

“Hello, I'm Ernesto, how are you?”

“That's better.”

Ernesto pulled out a pen and crossed out the previous sentence, and replaced it. Joff sighed, eyeing the cards that had aged with Ernesto as long as he had known the man.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Office greetings

Ernesto typed at his computer, a sales report needing a little attention before he made calls for the day.

“Hello, Mr Boxman.” Jan said walking in early.

Ernesto pulled out a card and coughed. “Good morning.”

Jan stared at him.

“I'm sorry but, what even?”

“I'm trying to reduce stress in my life. I'm thinking of using cards again. My father taught me that trick when I was little.” Ernesto said completely confident in his words.

“Do you want some honest advice?” Jan asked.

“Of course!” Ernesto pulled out a pen.

Jan shook her head. “Your Father is an idiot and that's the most ridiculous thing I've seen. Having small talk is one of those things that you have to deal with and if you can't say hello without a card you have bigger problems than just stress.”

Ernesto stared at her.

“Small talks the hardest thing I do.” Ernesto said blankly, ripping his good morning card in half.

“Oh I-”

“But you're right, I have a problem.” Ernesto pulled out a stack of cards. He threw them in his trash can. “I listen to an idiot.”

“I didn't mean to be that harsh, Mr Boxman, I-”

Ernesto held a hand up and thought about what he wanted to say. “I have an issue with anxiety and that causes me to try and use objects and stimulants as a way to deal with it. I need to stop relying on crutches and work on how I handle stressors.” Ernesto took a sip of water.

“I mean, that would be helpful. But don't just do this because I complained about your cards.”

“To be fair my, I guess, meditation coach was trying to tell me to get rid of the cards all weekend.”

“Well, I'm glad I could help then.” Jan sat at her desk.


	16. Chapter 16

Ernesto laid on his bed, he looked at his phone. Just 6 hours and twenty-eight minutes left of sleep.

He sat up, and looked out the window, a new experience since moving out, and was a street light flickering. He laid back down. He looked at the white celling and started to breath deeply.

“_One... two... three... four... one... two... three-”_

_'Counting is boring.'_

“_Can I ask you a question?”_

_'Of course, you can trust me!'_

“_Why are you in my brain?”_

_'That's a dumb question.'_

“_Well, you're new to my mind, I just want to know why?”_

_'Oh, you think I'm new? You don't think I've been doing your job for years?'_

“_What job?”_

_'You can't even take care of them. So I tell you what to do.'_

“_Take care of who?”_

_'The little ones.'_

“_But, how do you take care of them?”_

_'You ever get that little nagging feeling, that's me, telling you to step up because your failing at taking care of the little ones.'_

“_I do everything I can!”_

_'But do you?'_

Ernesto felt his fingers tingling. He could feel it but it didn't hurt, nothing hurt, nothing existed besides.

He looked around. He was in a dark room? Was there a black out outside? He looked up as he heard foot steps.

'You really messed with my plans, though, you thought you could deal with _that man_ by moving out and ignoring him, well you left the kids with that monster. Do you know what he could be doing to them? What he could be doing to our father?'

Ernesto looked up at, himself? No, this couldn't be him, it was like a broken mirror. His skin was the wrong colour, his eye's where free of his glasses, his hair was loose and styled up. He clothing was, more vibrant and rich in colour, darker but not really, still shades of purple.

'You know, if I was you, I would want to actually be there to protect the kids. But what do you know about taking care of them?'

“I've been doing the best I can, just like my father. And Venomous has been nothing but kind to the kids.”

'He doesn't even let his own daughter call him father, is he really there for them, or is he just there to get what he wants out of your father and leave him. Just like everyone else.'

“He-” Ernesto thought for a minute. “He wasn't even there to help with Jr. And I know he's the father.”

'Exactly.' person knelt down on one knee in front of Ernesto and pulled his chin up to look at him. 'And you are just letting that man at the kids. If he couldn't even step up to help with the baby he helped make, how could he be treating the rest of the little ones.'

“And Father was so tired and didn't even want to talk about him when he came to visit either.”

'And _you_ left the _kids_ with _him_, disgraceful.'

“I have to get them out of there! I have too-”

'Not when you're this tired, just sleep, it'll be dealt with.'

“But-”

'I said go to sleep!'


	17. Chapter 17

Ernesto woke up, he felt more tried than the night before. What a week to give up coffee. He remembered something about the night before.

Was it a conversation? A conversation and-

Venomous was hurting the kids, he had to-

He heard his phone buzzing with texts. He picked it up, he was in horror.

The photos made him sick.

The lab. The office. The bed room.

His watch started buzzing. He adjusted it.

“Ernesto!”

Why was his father, that roughed up?

“Father what happened-”

“You said it wouldn't happen again!”

“Father I was asleep in bed last night!”

“Don't even try that with me! I know my son, even when he puts in earrings and messes up his hair!”

“Father! I didn't do anything!”

“I have you on cameras! You destroyed everything! What are we supposed to do-”

“Father! I didn't do a damn thing last night! I was asleep!”

“How do you know!”

“I just woke up! I went to bed and woke up!”

Boxman was quiet on the hollow screen, he glared at Ernesto for a bit before sighing.

“You really can't control it, can you....”

“Dad, what-”

“It was you, but it wasn't. I don't know how to explain it, but-”

“Daddy the Professor is-” Darrell cut in.

“Darrell give me a minute!” Boxman hissed.

“Hi Ernesto! Did you hear about the break in last night-” Darrell continued.

“Darrell go wait outside, me and father have something to discuss.” Ernesto said firmly.

Darrell sulked away. A door slammed in the distance.

“Ernie. You have to control it. I don't know what else to say. I know that the occasional outburst was normally short and tired you out, but since you moved out, you've been doing real damage. It's not just one wall, or a hero who went too far. This is becoming costly to the family.”

“I didn't see anything of the family's destroyed, just _the professors_ things.”

“He's family-”

“No man who couldn't even acknowledge his own child and never lent a hand with anything to do with them but still had the nerve to move in when he needed a place to live is family.”

Ernesto took off his watch.

“You listen here, boy-”

Ernesto crushed his watch his hand.

Ernesto fell back on his pillows, he sighed as he listened to his phone buzz on his night stand. He had a few minutes before he had to be up.


	18. Chapter 18

Ernesto looked at his phone.

He'd have to miss another game. He hated telling Raymond no but he needed the time to finish work and just relax.

He looked back at his laptop and adjusted a sentence. He started typing up a new blurb for a graph. He sighed and heard his phone vibrate.

He looked at it.

Boxman was in all caps, that was alarming but he knew what this was about.

He sent a 'k' and went back to his graphs and charts.

More buzzing. He looked.

'Raymond made a group chat'

'I guess being an adult means you all stop caring'

'Raymond left the group chat'

Ernesto felt his heart ache and his throat tighten. He didn't want to say no.

He looked at the other numbers in the group chat. It made his fingers tingle and his teeth clench.

Boxman, himself, and _him_.

It made him sick, it made him dizzy, it made him want to scream at the men who where supposed to be taking care of Raymond to get it together. The men who had pushed Ernesto out of the kids lives.

He closed his laptop, he pulled up Raymond's number and started texting.

'Hey, I'm sorry, I can go to your game after all'

'I don't care, I'm not even playing tonight'

'Come on, it's a big game, rival school-'

'I quit.'

'Don't talk like that, I'll pick you up and we can go'

'No, I already called my coach. Don't bother.'

Ernesto put down his phone and rubbed his face. He didn't know what to do. How could he fix this?

_'You can't, because you're useless. You've always been useless.'_

Ernesto shook his head and covered his ears.

_'You failed with the first one because you don't have any idea of how to be a good parent, and you're failing the rest of them even worse by not even waiting for them to be adults before you abandon them.'_

Ernesto gripped at his ears tighter.

_'You can't even give them the chance to be failed by you when they get to old to handle. You are just letting them go without anyone who actually cares. You are hurting them worse than that man is.'_

“I'm not hurting them! Shut up! Shut up!”

_'How can I shut up when you can't even act like a real adult, unless Ray was right, you've stopped caring along time ago.'_

“SHUT UP! I CARE! I LOVE THEM!”

_'Then why are you hurting them-'_

There was banging on the door.

“Ernesto? Ernesto are you alright?” Joff called.

“G-get him out!” Ernesto screamed as he ripped at his ears.

The door burst open, Joff and Nick stood in the doorway ready to fight. They looked around.

Joff bolted to Ernesto's side.

“Ernesto, breath, breath, it's okay-”

“GET HIM OUT!”

Nick joined Joff at Ernesto's side.

“There's no one here, 'Nesto, it's okay.”

_'Aww, isn't that cute, they care about a man who can't even take care of his 'kids', who doesn't even care when one of them asks for his attention and all he say's is no. When all he can do is hurt them.'_

“SHUT UP! I CARE!” Ernesto stood up screaming.


	19. Chapter 19

Ernesto opened his eyes. He felt tired, no, exhausted. He looked up and saw a dark scorch mark in his wall. He heard voices.

He tried to sit up but his body ached.

“We should turn him into the authorities!” Was that Wally? “He could have damaged my statues!”

Yeah, that was Wally.

“The authorities might not do the best thing in this situation.” that was Joff for sure.

“Well we can't let a Boxman kid run free after that stunt!” was that Joe Cuppa? “That was crazy stronger than the last time I fought one of those guys.” Yep, that was Joe. Didn't he fight Shannon? Oh yeah he burnt her with coffee. How did me manage to burn her, she's made of metal-

“Well the poor boy obviously doesn't know what he's doing when he does that, he didn't even know our names.” That had to be Ginger.

“Look, I'm all for dealing with this ourselves, but I don't think we're qualified to deal with a man who screams at himself and tries to kill us.” That was Nick. “He's a higher level than any of us, luckily Joff was able to get him to calm down.”

“But we need to be careful, he is still known as a villain, even if he did start reforming.” Joff said. Like heck he was reforming.

“Can you ever be sure about such villainous creatures and what they say! He could be trying to trick us all!” Wally called. That was more like it- why was he agreeing with Wally that man swindled him out of salesman of the year twice.

“He really is trying to get his life together, we may even see his number start counting down soon, It's been almost a month since he did anything villainous.” Joff said firmly. He'd kicked that ball into the street that that kid was running for- no he really hadn't had he.

“Don't POW cards just switch from villain levels to Hero level?” Joe said, “You don't just loose power. A – 5 is only equivalent to a +5.”

Well that was nice, he still out levelled most of them as a hero- he was a villain cob dang it.

“You know, how does that work?” Nick asked. POW cards are a scam, he'd studied that himself.

“This is besides the point he's dangerous!” Wally called. Yeah, he was!

“Oh please, he didn't even lay a hand on any of us.” Ginger snapped. He didn't? That's weird, he did enjoy throwing heavy things at heroes and there were, what 4 hero's an Wally here?

“But he did destroy his own apartment!” Wally snapped. “Our land lord will be very angry!”

Oh no, his safety deposit- wait he paper worked himself out of that, score.

“What the land lord doesn't know won't kill him.” Joe snapped back. It won't.

“You just don't like dealing with him because you punched a hole in your drywall when you were doing your terrible routine.” Wally barked, Wally was good with black mail.

“Hey-”

“Alright you two, please this is about more pressing matters.” Joff called over the two. “Ernesto needs our help. He is a nice guy, even if he is a villain, he doesn't deserve to be suffering from this turmoil.”

At least Joff said it, he was a good guy, even if he was a Villain.

“Yeah, Ernesto's not even that crazy villainous, he's just a slightly skewed capitalist at worst.” Nick added. Thanks Nick, there goes my self confidence.

“You are just protecting him because he's your friend! How do we know you two don't have villainous intentions yourselves!” Wally shouted. That was rude. They where at least clearly over zealous and kind heroes.

“Oh trust me, they are far from villainy.” Ginger said, her voice playful. “And the kid is barely a villain himself, like they said.”

Those were the words of a villain, clearly.

Make that 3 heroes, a villain and Wally.

“He's just an over caffeinated sales representative from what I've seen.” Joe said.

Ye-ouch.

He was, wasn't he. Was he ever a villain?

He barely attacked the Plaza once the kids got old enough. He barely got any of the same 'training' they all got once it got to the more advanced levels of nuance and actual applications like his siblings. Had his father even recognized him as a worthless villain? That hurt most, he was a joke to a joke.

Ernesto whined in pain as he moved, he tried to sit up but he was exhausted, he was in pain and absolutely exhausted. He felt hand on his side, holding him back down as he tried to move.

“Ernesto, please, you are hurt.” Joff said softly.

Even his jaw hurt. “What happened?” Oh yeah that was slurred speech.

“You had a power surge, you tried to leave to do more damage but we all stopped you.” Joff said gently. Ernesto looked at him, and realized his glasses were off.

“M-my glasses.” Ernesto mumbled. Someone passed them to Joff who gently helped Ernesto get them on. Ernesto now tried to sit up. He seethed and moaned in pain, there was definitely something wrong with his arm, and he probably had a concussion. His back was lit up with aches, his shoulders felt like they where torn apart, and his neck needed to crack back into place. They really had had to go for it, a bunch of 3's and 4's and Wally did pack a punch. He really was more powerful when he went out, huh, not even against the powerless but even the powerful. He had to fix this. Well he had to fix his body first.

“Ernesto please stop moving, you are seriously hurt.”

Ernesto puffed and coughed, his chest felt on fire, that was a broken rib for sure.

“It's just some scratches, I'm fine.” Ernesto mumbled, he leaned against the wall. He saw the clock's on the wall, wait- wait... okay it was one clock again. He saw the time. “I'm late for work-”

He yelled as he tried to stand. He leaned back on the wall.

“You can miss a day of work, you can call in-”

“It's doughnut day, I have to keep my promise. My sales floor's morale depends on it.” Ernesto's jaw was now screaming in pain but his brain was screaming in fear, he'd never been late.

“Ernesto please, you need to be still, now that you are awake we can take you to a hospital-”

“I need to get to work!” Ernesto snapped.

“Young Ernesto! You might be a stubborn idiot like your father but you must-”

“Shut up Wallace you sealed your own fate with that man, now I have to get to work!” Ernesto shouted. He stood and regretted it as his leg gave out. Nick caught him.

“Look man, your work can wait.” Nick said, leaning Ernesto on a wall. Ernesto looked around, the damage seemed to stop at his living room and kitchen, good he still had a closet full of suits. He would be able to make it look like nothing happened.

“I have- I have-” Ernesto felt like passing out, but he had work.

“Ernesto, you need to be seen by your physician, We'll help you-”

“I have to go to work!” Ernesto screamed, his jaw cracked and he felt his face burn with pain. His chest was struggling for air. “Now get out!”

“Ernesto-”

“Get out! Get out!” Ernesto pushed Nick off from holding him. “I have to get to work!”

“Ernesto, dude, you can't work when you're hurt!” Nick called, recovering from the shove as he shook away the stun of hitting the wall across the room.

“I have work!”

“Ernesto, please, you are seriously injured.” Joff said, trying to defuse the situation. “Try to breath, try and relax.”

Ernesto felt his ears burn at the thought of the breathing exercises. “No! I have work! Work is my calm!”

~~~~hi

He limped to his sales floor, he'd have to make up doughnut day another time. He opened the door and saw his employee's all working.

“Ten minutes late, Mr Boxman.” Robert laughed as he looked at his clock.

“I'm sorry I-” Ernesto was about three steps to his desk when his leg gave out. The three sales reps looked up and saw him curled up on the ground. Jan and Cecilia both jumped up to Ernesto's side.

“Someone call 911!” Jan called, Robert picked up his phone.

Ernesto curled up around his body. He tried to to scream or cry. He was now fully aware that it must really be that bad. He started coughing.

“Get his emergency contact information.” Jan snapped, Cecilia jumped up and ran to Ernesto's desk and opened the emergency binder.

“He doesn't have any.” She said.

Jan sighed. “Call Boxmore legacy support, he always picks up when it's about the dang fish.”

Cecilia nodded and skipped to her desk to google the number.

Jan looked at Ernesto quietly.

“It'll be okay kid, just lay down,” She said, he patted Ernesto's shoulder, he cried out in pain but then fell completely silent.


	20. Chapter 20

Ernesto opened his eyes, he looked around, shit he wasn't in his office.

Was he in a hospital? Oh no he did pass out as soon as he got to work. His team could be slacking off and he would never know.

He tried to sit up but he felt himself get stopped, was he strapped to the bed? No, but his arm was in the grip of a nurse, who looked at him.

“Good afternoon, Mr Boxman, just changing your burn dressings, should be that last time I have to.”

Ernesto went to speak but his jaw was in fact immobilized, shit.

Ernesto looked away from the nurse and saw Boxman, eyes wide and red, well one was more red than is usually was.

He didn't even try to speak, was his jaw really broken? It didn't feel broken when he woke up from the fight.

“Your jaw was dislocated, it has a temporary bridge keeping it shut.” Boxman said, he stood and walked to the side of the bed, he grabbed Ernesto's free hand. “Who ever did this, they are going to-”

Ernesto had to stop him, he tried to speak.

“Dad, I did this to myself.”

“Ernie hush, you-”

“Dad I did it again, I did it and my neighbours stopped me. This is because I can't control it.” Ernesto cut over. It hurt like hell but he didn't want his father to launch an attack against, well most specifically Joff and Nick but the other people in his apartment probably didn't deserve to get attacked either.

Boxman swept back Ernesto's hair from his face. He looked quietly at him.

“I'm going to kill them all.”

“Dad, no.”

Boxman sighed. “Ernie you were, you were...” Boxman chewed on some words for a second. “you were hurt and I can't let that happen to any of my kids.”

Ernesto squeezed Boxman's hand on his own. “Dad, I handled myself against three heroes, a villain, and a wizard. I was only ten minutes late for work. And you know as well as I do that the thing I become is not easy to deal with. This is on me for not dealing with it sooner. I just needed to get my butt kicked to see that I need help. I can't just do it on my own.”

“But what do you do about-”

Ernesto turned his head, he seethed a bit put looked at the Nurse finishing his bandaging.

“Ma'am could you leave us alone when you are done?”

“Of course, Mr Boxman.” the nurse tightened an outer layer and stood, collecting her supplies she left. Ernesto looked back at Boxman.

“Dad I talked to it.” Ernesto said quietly.

“How?” Boxman asked, he gripped Ernesto's hand tighter.

“It's like... in my mind. Like at some point something got into my head and now it's... trying to tell me how to do things.”

“But what would have gotten into your head?” Boxman asked, he looked at Ernesto.

Ernesto would have bit his lip if he could. He looked at the bed.

“I don't know, but I need to find a way to get rid of it. It seems attached to the kids. I think when I moved out it got scared that I was taking it from them. I think I have to find a way to get that to stop.”

Boxman put a hand on Ernesto's cheek softly, and brought Ernesto to look at him. “I know your going to hate this but... maybe you should move back in, at least until we can deal with this. You can't function with something invading your brain and making you have these freak outs.”

Ernesto mulled on that.

“I don't want to move back in.” Ernesto said firmly. Boxman's face fell a bit. “But... I think I have to, there is no way I can deal with this alone. And I can't put the kids in danger if it finally snaps and tries something because I took it away from them.”

Boxman's face brightened a little, but he still looked saddened. “And we'll do everything we can to figure this out.”

Ernesto smiled a bit before his face cramped up at the muscle movement. He sighed and looked at the bed.


	21. Chapter 21

He packed his desk.

“But Mr Boxman you can't leave! Your team needs-”

“Look, I have personal issues that affect my work. If you want my honest advice, hire that dang fourth sales rep, and promote Jan, she's your most qualified supervisor. But I'm sorry I have to leave.”

The boss nodded. He looked at the sales reps all politely eavesdropping and pretending to be doing work.

“Jan, you heard him.” The man said, Jan lit up.

“T-Thank you sir.” She called, the boss shook his head and walked out. Jan stood and walked to Ernesto's desk.

“Are you sure? I don't-”

“You can do the paperwork twice as fast and Cecilia, and you actually do it unlike Robert.” Ernesto said quietly. “Any ways, Cecilia still needs experiences, but she's going to be a loyal sales rep, and Robert is great as appeasing the costumer, but not so much his boss, that's why he's been fired from management four times.”

“Hey!” Robert hissed.

“I'm not wrong.” Ernesto hissed back. “And any ways, Mx Wary, you've earned it after 20 years of sales rep.”

“Thank you, Mr Boxman-”

“It's Ernesto.” He picked up his box of office supplies and smiled. “Enjoy the brand new monitor.”

He limped out of the office with his box.


	22. Chapter 22

Ernesto watched as Raymond carried a box out of the apartment.

He looked around.

He had gotten out of the lease before he had even signed it. The agreement with the landlord that the other man signed had invalidated the lease, neutralized the safety deposit, and earned him a full refund on his rent if he moved out before 12 months. Always have the paperwork in order before you sign the deal kids.

“I am Jethro!”

Ernesto looked at Jethro and smiled as the boy packed away plates.

“I know none of them match.” Ernesto sighed, he walked over and looked at the carefully wrapped plates. He smiled, he'd let this bull into a china shop with this much care put into wrapping each plate and stacking them stably.

Ernesto stood and brought his two mugs out of the cabinet. He started to wrap them in paper.

“I am Jethro!”

“Yes, I'm going to stay, don't worry.”

“I am Jethro!”

“I won't be working so much any more either, me and father discussed taking away some of my lower duties to the company and having me work more executive jobs.”

“I am Jethro!”

“I guess it is a promotion.”

“I am Jethro!”

“No, father said I need more me time if I move back in, I won't be taking you to therapy as much.”

“I am Jethro!”

“I think that it's okay if I take you when the Professor is busy.”

Ernesto turned as he heard a squawking from Jethro. Jethro looked crushed.

“What's wrong?” Ernesto knelt next to Jethro, despite the pain nagging at his knee. Jethro kept up his fit, making noises of anger and huffing.

Raymond walked back in, and sighed.

“Ignore him, 'Nesto, he's been throwing fits about everything lately.” Raymond said, he sat on the floor and started wrapping plates next to Jethro.

“That doesn't sound right.” Ernesto put his hand on his hips. “Looks like we can't stop and get dinner on the way home if someone is having a fit.”

Jethro looked up at Ernesto, he calmed down a bit but still looked agitated.

“It'll have to be left overs at home, I wonder what father hasn't burned.” Ernesto said, Jethro got back to wrapping plates quickly.

Ernesto laughed a little under his breath. He smiled at Jethro, Raymond looked at Ernesto quietly. When the box was closed Raymond put it in Jethro's lap.

“Take this to the car.” Raymond said softly. Jethro wheeled away quickly. Raymond watched a Jethro left, he then looked at Ernesto. “We haven't gotten him to calm down out of a fit in weeks.”

“He's not that bad-”

“'Nesto he started biting again, and you just calmed him down with no problem.” Raymond cut over.

Ernesto held his chin, he looked at the floor. “Maybe the change was too much for him, maybe next time I have to move out slower.”

“Next time?” Raymond said quietly.

Ernesto sighed and put a hand on Raymond's shoulder. “I can't spend my whole life living at home. I think that at some point, for the sake of everyone, it will be better for me to move out rather than stay. I have to work on my future as much as I have to take care of you.”

Ernesto lightly punched Raymond's shoulder and smiled at him.

“I guess you're right.” Raymond mumbled.

Ernesto smiled weakly as Raymond looked at the floor.

~~~~hi

Ernesto picked a box out of the trunk of the car but got it snapped out of his arms.

“You're in no shape to be carrying!” Shannon called, Ernesto watched all of his things get gathered up by his siblings and dragged inside. He closed the trunk of the car. He sighed and shook his head, laughing a little.

He went to get the car into the garage.

“Ernesto!” Boxman called from the lobby door.

“Yes?” Ernesto looked up from just about getting in the car.

“Ernesto, can you come with me?” Boxman asked.

“Let me just-”

“Raymond can get the car, come with me.” Boxman turned and into the building. Ernesto gulped, that wasn't good.

He walked to the lobby and caught up just as Boxman was walking through the doors to the- factory?

Ernesto followed along and huffed as Boxman passed him a hard hat as they walked onto the main factory floor.

“Dad, what's this about?” Ernesto called, voice barely getting louder than the clattering and banging of the machinery with his jaw still bridged shut.

“We have to talk in private.” Boxman called over the noise.

“How is this private?” Ernesto called back.

“It's not, but it will be.” Boxman called. The two walked across the floor to the more unused areas of the factory. Boxman lead Ernesto into a dark and quiet room. Venomous sat in it, tapping his fingers together and biting his lip.

Ernesto went to turn and leave but Boxman grabbed his arm.

“Ernesto, we have to talk.” He hissed.

“I don't have anything to say.” Ernesto tried to pull his arm out of Boxman's grip but was stopped by Boxman's strength.

“I do, now sit down.” Boxman said firmly.

Ernesto looked at Boxman, he could see seriousness in the man's eyes.

“Okay.” Ernesto went and sat in one of the free chairs in the room.

“Ernesto, I have something hard to say.” Boxman went to sit in one of the chairs, but changed his mind and started pacing quietly, his hands tucked behind his back and knitted together.

“So?” Ernesto sighed.

“Ernesto, I think that it's time that we talk about something that... I should have said a long time ago.”

Ernesto looked at Boxman quietly. No, no not now, not after-

“Ernesto. I know who your father is.”

Ernesto felt his world spinning. Not now, no, not after-

“Ernesto, I've always known who it is.”

Ernesto felt his fists ball up, he felt a scowl hit his face.

“How dare you.” Ernesto snapped, he felt like breaking his bridge just to scream. “How dare you-”

Boxman turned to look at Ernesto, his eye's filled with tears. Ernesto still fumed but didn't say anything.

“Ernesto, your father...” Boxman took a deep breath. “was a hero.”

“That's it, that's the big secret?” Ernesto shouted. He stood and held his arms out. “Poor little Ernie couldn't handle that his father is a hero?”

“Ernesto sit down-”

“No! You are just going to tell me you kept him a secret because you are ashamed of having fallen for a hero twice? That you didn't want me to ever talk to the man you decided was cute even if he was a little good!”

Ernesto's mind started racing. Maybe that's why.

Maybe that's why his villain training was always on the back burner? Maybe that's why no one took him seriously? Maybe that's why he got along with heroes, at least on a surface level. He was never evil to begin with was he?

He was the bastard child of a hero, and it was probably obvious. He was a joke, even to a joke.

“Ernesto, please-”

“No, Dad, I'm sick of all of this. You lied to me for years! My entire life! With the other kid's it was always at least a surface level 'oh he was a great villain' or something but you never even made that effort with me! You lied about not only not knowing who he was but that you could even have the capacity to know. I know you are a mess but did you really have to seriously make up that Logic was 'so hard' and that 'I just made some mistakes' so much? You rather I thought you where an idiot and a deviant with no cares about his own health and safety to just screw anything that walked his direction! And now you just think it's convenient that I made a promise not to leave for the kids and you can just talk about the man like nothing! I could have know him! I could have at least had the ability to look his up in the news! Now If I even want that I have to ruin his life a good two decades down the line because you had the guilt of being with a hero-”

“IT'S LASERBLAST!” Boxman screamed, tears washing down his face.

Ernesto looked at Boxman with a glare.

“I guess it was too much guilt to tell me that he was a hero when he was at least alive.” Ernesto turned to walk out.

“Ernesto Boxman get back here right now!” Boxman yelled.

Ernesto kept walking.

“Ernesto, there is something you have to know about Laserblast!” Boxman called after Ernesto.

Ernesto stopped in the door, he barely turned back towards Boxman.

“What?”

Boxman looked at Venomous, who sighed. “Do I have to?”

“Yes.” Boxman said firmly.

“Why is he even here.” Ernesto hissed.

Boxman pulled Venomous out of his chair. Venomous pulled out a helmet.

Ernesto looked at the helmet, then at Venomous.

“You bastard, you killed him.” Ernesto snapped, he turned around.

“No!” Venomous called, putting his hands up as Ernesto started to move back towards him. “No I didn't kill Laserblast, I couldn't have.”

“Then what?” Ernesto snapped.

“I-” Venomous froze.

“You what?”

Venomous took a deep breath. “Ernesto, I am Laserblast.”

Ernesto looked at the two. He turned and walked out.

He walked across the factory floor, hoping a machine would blow up and kill him on the spot.

He was a heroes kid, and that hero was not his stepfather?

No, that was stupid, it couldn't be. He had done so much research, he has made charts, he had a board and it had yarn and none of it had every pointed at Laserblast or Venomous.

There was no way.

Ernesto turned as he felt a hand touch his arm. He looked at Boxman.

“You have another brother, Venomous also had him back before he faked his death.”

Ernesto gulped. “Who?”

“K.O.”

Ernesto pushed Boxman's hand off him.

“Do my siblings know?”

“No-”

“Then this is our secret.” Ernesto started speed walking to the other side of the main factory floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Have a good day/night!


End file.
